


O Death

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, MI6 Cafe Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: Death wears a familiar face





	

He woke up to a presence in the room. He turned his head and frowned. “I thought you would have come sooner.”

Bright red eyes shown in the shadows as he moved forward to reveal himself as man with blond hair and blue eyes. The man moved to sit down next to the bed and held out his hand to the one in the bed. The man in the bed did not move his body but continued to stare at the man as if he saw a ghost. “I'm sorry that it took me so long.”

“You aren't really him...are you?” the man in the bed coughed and closed his eyes.

The sitting man sighed. “Only in body; his soul is resting and waiting for you to join him.”

“May I still call you James?” the man asked, tears in his eyes.

James smiled. “Of course, Samuel.”

“Is it painful?”

“No Samuel,” James answered as he smiled warmly. “You will just fall asleep and you will be reunited with him.”

“Will he remember me?”

“He hasn't stop thinking about you since he's left.”

“I haven't stopped thinking about him either.”

James nodded as he held out his hand once more to Samuel. “Take my hand and I will take you to him.”

“Is it really bad? Death?” Samuel asked.

“It is nothing but a mere memory,” James replied. “And you will wake to a place where you shall both meet again.”

Samuel took James's hand and closed his eyes. The heart monitor beeped rapidly before it flatlined. James let go of the man's hand and retreated into the shadows, his eyes red before he vanished.

Samuel opened his eyes and saw himself in front of a painting. He swallowed as he turned his head and gasped. James sat next to him, eyes forward. Samuel felt tears in his eyes.

“James?” Samuel asked as tears stained his cheeks.

James turned and smiled at the young man. His eyes full of life, even in death. “I've been waiting a long time to see you again, Q.”

 


End file.
